videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown is a fighting game for Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One and Steam. Release Date: December 14, 2018 Gameplay The gameplay is conceptually similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, in which up to 4 players or 10 Players can battle each other using characters from various cartoon and video game franchises like Adventure Time, Gravity Falls and SpongeBob SquarePants. When you run out of health or get knocked of the stage, you lose a life. Also there are Super meters similar to the Street Fighter series. When you attack or get hit by opponents, the meter builds up, and you can use a super depending on your level. Playable Characters Please don't add any live-action, anime, video game, internet, or book characters. NOTE:'''To show more variety in the roster, please do not give a series more than '''TWO representatives (excluding echo fighters). This rule also applies to assist trophies. If a show is only represented by an assist trophy, please limit that series to at least ONE assist trophy. Also, "*" means you can play as a character from the start, while "**" means you have to unlock them. #Gumball - The Amazing World of Gumball (*) #Darwin - The Amazing World of Gumball (*) #Mordecai - Regular Show (*) #Pops - Regular Show (*) #€Anti-Pops - Regular Show (Echo of Pops) (*) #Finn - Adventure Time (*) #€Fiona - Adventure Time (Echo of Finn) (*) #Mike - Monsters Inc. (*) #Dipper - Gravity Falls (*) #€Mabel - Gravity Falls (Echo of Dipper) (*) #Bugs Bunny - Looney Tunes (*) #Daffy Duck - Looney Tunes (**) #Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse (*) #Donald Duck - Donald Duck (*) #Garfield - Garfield (**) #Larryboy - VeggieTales (**) #Fat Albert - Fat Albert (*) #Popeye - Popeye (**) #Sherk - Shrek (**) #Puss In Boots - Shrek (*) #Ami Onuki - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (*) #Timmy Turner - The Fairly OddParents (**) #Buttercup - Powerpuff Girls (*) #Bubbles - Powerpuff Girls (**) #SpongeBob Squarepants - SpongeBob SquarePants (*) #Patrick Star - SpongeBob SquarePants (*) #Spyro - Skylanders Academy (**) #Stealth Elf - Skylanders Academy (**) #€Roller Brawl - Skylanders Academy (Echo of Stealth Elf) (**) #Pinkie Pie - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (*) #Rainbow Dash - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (**) #€Daring Do - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Echo of Rainbow Dash) (**) #Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph (*) #Vanellope Von Schweetz - Wreck-It Ralph (**) #Toothless - How to Train Your Dragon (**) #Double D - Ed Edd n Eddy (**) #Eddy - Ed Edd n Eddy (**) #Po - (Kung Fu Panda) (*) #Chuck McFarlane - Chuck's Choice (**) #€Misha - Chuck's Choice (Echo of Chuck) (**) #Woody - Toy Story (**) #Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story (**) #Zim - Invader Zim (*) #Mac and Bloo - Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends (*) #Omi - Xiaolin Showdown (**) #Kimiko - Xiaolin Showdown (Echo of Omi) (**) #Ice King - Adventure Time (**) #Wander - Wander Over Yonder (**) #Amethyst - Steven Universe (*) #Arnold Shortman - Hey Arnold! (**) #Helga Pataki - Hey Arnold! (**) #XJ9 Jenny - My Life as a Teenage Robot (**) #Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim (TV Series) (**) #Jimmy Neutron - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (**) #Batman - Batman Beyond (*) #Osmosis Jones - Ozzy and Drix (**) #Princess Poppy - Trolls (**) #Branch - Trolls (*) #Samurai Jack - Samurai Jack (**) #Aku - Samurai Jack (**) #Bill Cipher - Gravity Falls (**) #Inspector Gadget - Inspector Gadget (**) #Fred Flintstone - The Flintstones (**) #Spider-Man - The Amazing Spider-Man (*) #Lincoln Loud - The Loud House (**) #€Ronnie Anne Santiago - The Loud House (Echo of Lincoln) (**) #Clyde McBride - The Loud House (**) #Beast Boy - Teen Titans Go! (*) #Cyborg - Teen Titans Go! (*) #Flapjack - The Misadventures of Flapjack (*) #Captain K’nuckles - The Misadventures of Flapjack (**) #Sabrina Spellman - Sabrina the Animated Series (*) #Atomic Betty - Atomic Betty (*) #Kaput & Zosky - Kaput & Zosky (**) #Emmet - The LEGO Movie (*) #Danny Phantom - Danny Phantom (**) #Mr. Incredible - The Incredibles (*) #EVE - WALL-E (**) #Rocko - Rocko’s Modern Life (**) #Frankie Stein - Monster High (**) #Draculaura - Monster High (*) #Raven Queen - Ever After High (*) #€Apple White - Ever After High (Echo of Raven Queen) (*) #Gru - Despicable Me (*) #Dru - Despicable Me (Echo of Gru) (*) #Minion - Despicable Me (**) #Jessicake - Shopkins (*) #€Peppa-Mint - Shopkins (Echo of Jessicake) (*) #Bubbleisha - Shopkins (**) #Star Butterfly - Star vs. the Forces of Evil (*) #Homer Simpson - The Simpsons (*) #Bart Simpson - The Simpsons (**) #Brian Griffin - Family Guy (*) #Stewie Griffin - Family Guy (**) #Felix - Felix the Cat (*) #Penn Zero - Penn Zero: Part Time Hero (*) #K.O. - OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes (**) #Rad - OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes (**) #Hawkodile - Unikitty! (**) #Catbug - Bravest Warriors (*) #Freakazoid - Freakazoid (*) #Yakko Warner - Animaniacs (*) #Felicity - Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (*) #Uncle Grandpa - Uncle Grandpa (*) #X-Ray - X-Ray & Vav (**) #Vav - X-Ray & Vav (**) #Clarence, Jeff & Sumo - Clarence (*) #Lampo - 44 Cats (**) #Kid Danger - The Adventures of Kid Danger Assist Trophies #Richard #Sulley #Donkey #Snow White #Porky Pig #Roadrunner #Elmer Fudd #Bob the Tomato #Minnie Mouse #Daisy Duck #Betty Boop #Fuzzy Lumpkins #Chloe Carmichael #Sandy Cheeks #Pop Fizz #Jet-Vac #Applejack #Fluttershy #Stormfly #Rolf #Gwen Tennyson #UD #Norm McFarlane #Emperor Zurg #Hanazuki #Steven Universe #Dexter #Dan Backslide #Sylvia #Gerald Johanssen #Cindy Vortex #DJ Suki #Guy Diamond #Lynn Loud #Lola Loud #Raven #Starfire #Lisa Simpson #Meg Griffin #Phineas and Ferb #Edaurdo #Unikitty #Technus #Box Ghost #WALL-E #Kooky Cookie #Clawdeen Wolf #Kenny #Kyle #Cartman #Stan #Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse #Woody Woodpecker #Peppermint Larry #Lightning McQueen #Anais #Rick and Morty #Miguel #Athena #Yana #Sumo's Brothers #Pilou #Milady #Meatball #Captain Man #Charlotte Stages #Finn's Treehouse (Adventure Time) #Wascally Woods (Looney Tunes) # Mystery Shack (Gravity Falls) # Steamboat Willie (Mickey Mouse) #Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Isle Of Berk (How to Train your Dragon) #Krusty Krab (Spongebob Squarepants) #Townsville Rooftops (Powerpuff Girls) #Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) #Mewni (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) #Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (Phineas and Ferb) #Fairy Godmother’s (Shrek) #Gru’s Lab (Despicable Me) #Cloud Cuckoo Land (The LEGO Movie) #Springfield (The Simpsons) #Fosters Hall (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) #Monster House (Monster House) #Troll Village (Trolls) #Ami Yumi Tourbus (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) #Rough Riders Chicken (Clarence) #Laboratory (Dexter’s Laboratory) #Skylander Academy (Skylanders Academy) #Niceland (Wreck-It Ralph) #Mung Daal’s Catering (Chowder) #WALL-E‘s Junkyard (WALL-E) #Bistro In The Park (Regular Show) #Monsters University (Monsters Inc.) #King Darius’s Palace (Veggietales) #Stormalong Harbor (The Misadventures of Flapjack) # Kingdom Planet (Wander Over Yonder) # Woody's Roundup (Toy Story) # Cul-De-Sac (Ed Edd n Eddy) # Monster High Main Hallway (Monster High) # Ever After High Main Hallway (Ever After High) # Shopville (Shopkins) # Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Big Battlefield (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) # Boxing Ring (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Final Destination (Cartoon All-Star Smackdown) #Cartoon Town (Mickey Mouse) #Exit 9B (Regular Show) #Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) #Jump City (Teen Titans Go!) #Goo Lagoon (Spongebob Squarepants) #Planet Express (Futurama) #The Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Villgax’s Ship (Ben 10) #The Nightosphere (Adventure Time) #Catlantic City (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) #Granny's Garden (44 Cats) #Captain Man's Headquarters (The Adventures of Kid Danger) Items #Candy (Refills Health) #Power Heal (Refills Health) # Pizza (Refills Health) # Krabby Patty (Refills Health) #RPG-7 #TNT #Sword Blades #Firework Launcher # Magic 8 Ball #Guitar #Keyboard #Baseball Blaster #Beetle # Soccer #The Kragleiser #Musketeer Sword #Golden Hammer # Rocket Belt # Painbot # Clone Posion # Home-Run Bat # Drill # Bumper # Ray Gun # Killer Eye # Smart Bomb # Motion-Sendor Bomb # Black Hole # Dog Hand # Rage Blaster # Ice Crown (Freezes Opponents) # Gutiar # Cat Traps # Bubblegum WiiU and PSVita With touch screen controls you can interact with objects around the stage. Buddies A Buddy is, among other things, a small, cartoony version of a supporting character in a cartoon series with a cartoonishly enlarged head (also referred to as "super-deformed" or a "chibi"). Other "buddies" can be seen shown in stages in the background, or as part of other characters' Supers (i.e. Noodles appears in Oishi's Level 1 Super). They have been described as "cheerleaders for your characters". They are very simalair to Nanos from Fusionfall. A buddy is unlocked upon playing 3 matches with a character. Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games